User talk:Westside JDM
Welcome Categories We really do not need all these categories to fill up plane pages. Categories are designed to filter vehicles into general classes, not to describe everything about them. (talk) | ( ) 17:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Not a problem. Just please don't make anymore. Fixed Wing Aircraft and Aircraft are enough. Plus any extras depending on what they are (Military, Law Enforcement, etc). (talk) | ( ) 17:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Article I'd like you to add more brands to this article here. As you have a good knowledge with real-life brands ;] AndreEagle17 15:42, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Or at least a modification for the Duster. AndreEagle17 19:11, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Image Naming Your Buzzard image isn't properly named. Since you have violated the image policy three times now, I'm afraid I have to report you to an admin. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 00:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) : Since you at least did try to name your image correctly, we'll give you another chance. Here is the chart, showing how images should be properly named: : You added spaces in your image name, which is the wrong way to do it. Instead of GTA 4 V Style Buzzard.jpg, it should be named in the following manner: VehicleName-GameAbbreviation-AngleOfView-ShortDescriptionIfNecessary, so it should be VStyleBuzzard-GTAIV.jpg" : Also, as of July 24, 2015, the staff and the community voted to disallow all/any new modification related images and files on the wiki. : Practice on naming your images saved on your own computer so you can get used to how they are named (that's how I learned after reading the policy). Besides that, enjoy your editing here! : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Just a couple of slight corrections: :::* the decision to change the policy on new mod-content was made in March 2015 and the Policy was changed then. The recent discussion this week was purely about what to do with the existing content. :::* I would have called that image (if mod content was allowed, obviously) Buzzard_GTAIV_Armament_from_GTAV.jpg. The HowTo page is there to help. ::: I won't get into the _''' vs '-' debate here ;) . Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:31, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Blargh, I just see what I see and go with it :P. ::::: --'''Tony42898 (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey Westside, I just wanted to tell you that you should put your signature after your message, not before. The message you leave on someone's talk page should be like "Message-Signature" rather than "Signature-Message". It is not a strict rule for which you can be blocked though. It is just the way messages are posted.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 17:04, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thank you No problem :). --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:20, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : The benefit of making an effort. If we can see you are trying to comply, then you get credit for that. If you have any questions on how to do something, just ask a staff member. All other editors will be able to read the question and help out if they can. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I can also see you're trying. Any difficulties? Ask me or other staff members :D MC (MyComputer) 03:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Interwiki Stop removing the interwiki links by reverting the user's edits. They're here for a reason. They aren't files. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 14:51, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Vandal No, he is not a vandal, instead he is adding an interwiki link. MC My Computer 14:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Delete Another user has already deleted it, and the vandal is now banned. Thanks for bringing it to our attention. Sam Talk 18:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the drawing on the Bully Fanon Wiki Good day Matt, I apologise for not answering you sooner, I was asleep at the time. The artwork that you directed me to in the GTA Wiki Chat was very well-done, and impresses me. It would look even better, however, with color. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:54, November 1, 2015 (UTC) It looks much better now that you have added color. However, I find that the coloring was spilling over the borders of the lines in the drawings, so perhaps you should clean them up. Also, you should go over the mouths and noses of the characters with a thin black pen, as those features have become hard to see with the color that you added to the characters' faces. By the way, I see that you have already been informed by Myth hunter, but I wish to reiterate: you should try and sign after your messages, not before, as it looks better that way. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:28, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Regarding adding you to "My Friends and/or Helpful Users" Good day Matt. I have not forgotten to add you to my "Friends and/or Helpful Users" list, I merely have not edited my User page properly in some time. Several things are out of date on the page, such as my Grand Theft Auto Online rank and my trivia, which I have been intending to update, but gave up after my browser crashed after I was halfway through the editing. I will add you and a few other users to the list soon, as well as all the other updates that my page needs. UPDATE: This update is rather late, as I actually did this over a week ago as I write this update, but I have now added you to my Friends and/or Helpful Users list. 14:36, December 11, 2015 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Emails Alright, I received them. Thanks. An absolutely disgusting person. Tar mate . Monk Talk 00:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello Westside JDM, will u please friend me?CarKing19 (talk) 01:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Could you delete something I have deleted the Sandbox page as you have requested. By the way, just as a suggestion, you might wish to reduce the size of the text in the message above this one, as it is literally the largest text anywhere on this Talk page. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:48, December 15, 2016 (UTC) GTA =/= IRL We put what the developers HAVE used from IRL inspirations, we do not put anything that they have not, or the lists would be endless. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:46, June 23, 2017 (UTC) I bet this place is your life. It's probably why you never let anybody do any accurate edits like mine. Plus, you know nothing about military aviation or vehicles. Westside JDM (talk) 01:57, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Long time no see... What's up Tmi? Remember me from the MotorStorm Wiki? It's been a while... What you up to nowadays? Do you play much MotorStorm anymore? And also how old are you now? Last I heard of you you were 14-15 but that's gotta be 4+ years ago now so you must be close to 20 now? Just thought I'd drop you a message :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:24, January 15, 2018 (UTC) I do wish it would come back... Have you seen that new game Onrush? It's being developed by the guys from Evolution Studios who moved to Codemasters. It looks cool but it won't be the same, it'll just never be MotorStorm... I've had a random surge of interest in MotorStorm again recently, I'm back on the wiki a lot and I even bought Arctic Edge on PS2 over Christmas and have been playing it to death. I was wondering, you seem to have changed a lot; grown up & using better grammar etc. Maybe if you're interested I could look at lifting your ban on the MS Wiki if you ever feel like coming back some time? Just a thought since everyone deserves a second chance and you seem to have changed a lot for the better. I know you're not into MotorStorm right now but if you ever are then drop me a message and I could look at lifting the ban and maybe watching you under probabtion or something :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 11:17, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Arctic Edge is actually really good! Even though the graphics are crap because it's PS2, it's still just as fun as any other MotorStorm. In fact, if it had more vehicles (sadly there is only 3 per class like Apocalypse) then it would probably beat Pacific Rift for my 2nd favourite MotorStorm (Monument Valley will always be my No. 1). As far as the MS Wiki is concerned though, I don't think anything needs improving, it's all looking pretty good. :) Unless you can suggest some ways it could be improved? I'm the only one that edits on there nowadays really. Chuck & Dune crop up every 6-12 months but since November I've been back on it pretty much every day. Like I said give me a message if there's somethings you think could be improve on there. :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:57, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Calm down Please do not make comments like what you did in your user page. Just because Monk had disagreements with you regarding military aircraft and stuff like that does not mean this wiki is run by "fascists", because that literally means every staff member (including me) is a fascist. That is not the way we solve problems. Maybe you could, you know, understand and discuss the matter so we can see if there are solutions for that, rather than just bragging and defining us like total jerks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:07, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Quick question How do I do that? 16:23, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :There. Should have the requested name now. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:20, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Little advice Hey. When creating your fanfiction sandbox pages, please, don't forget to put on the top of them. Also, why don't you take a look at the GTA Fanon Wiki? It's a wiki focused on fanfics. Is more appropriate to publish them there than here. Thanks. Ronald (talk) 02:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC)